Vampire Jacob
by HotReads
Summary: Can you imagine? Jacob a Vampire? Who would even think of turning him into one? Bella? Maybe. First Fanfic. R&R A Work In Progress!
1. What's Going On?

_Ever thought of what might happen if Jacob turned in to a vampire? Would he be a half vampire half wolf? Who would ever think of changing him? Bella? Maybe. _

Chapter 1

Jacob's POV

I was walking around the reservation thinking about school, if you know me I would obviously be thinking about something else, but school that's just way to random. Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Esme. What? Why would she be calling me?

"Hello" I said weirdly

"Hello Jacob, I'm sorry to bother you but could you come here.

"Why?" I asked sounding a little concerned.

"Well Nessie, she's having some trouble. Just get over here. I'll explain everything" she said sounding kind of mad.

I flipped the phone closed, ran to my motorcycle, pulled the clutch and went as fast as I could.

Bella's POV

"Nessie, Nessie!" I was practically shouting she would not wake up. Through out the entire night she was screaming in her sleep. I'd thought it was something she got from me but it was not. Her eyes were closed but her mouth open. Ugh, what do I do?

Unexpectedly, Jacob ran through the large door of Nessie's room. I was surprised because it looked to me like Jake's growth spurt was still going, he was about 3 inches taller. The rest of his body was a little more bulgy and he had popping muscles. Wow!

"'Sup Bells" He asked looking at Nessie

"Uh…Hey Jake" I said lamely

I felt something cold on my shoulder, I knew it was not Edward, he left to go to Ohio for an alone time vacation. I thought it was kinda weird. It was Rosalie.

In the corner was Jasper and Alice, Alice was having another vision. I walked over to ask her what it was. Jasper held out a hand.

"Hold on" he said

I went back to Nessie to see what happen. Nothing. What was I suppose to do?! I walked back to Alice quickly.

Alice had just come back to the present. She blinked 6 times the looked at Jacob shocked.

"What happened Alice" I asked concerned

Her eyes fluttered back to me. What?

"Bella, come with me. Jasper and I need to talk to you" she said scared, uncertain

It seemed like she had already told Jasper.

Jasper followed behind quick and quiet.

"Jacob is our only chance." Alice said frustrated

"Only chance for what' I asked surprised

"Ugh"

I realized Jasper had used his power to help Alice calm down

"Thanks honey"

"Welcome" he said

"We need to turn Jacob into a Vampire"

"What? NO, is that even English! NO Why?" I exclaimed partly in exaggeration

"Nessie is not going to be able to save herself! Something's wrong. We need to know if Jacob will have any special power!"

"He'll be some freaky Vampire Wolf Human thingy"

"He's our only hope"

I'd forgotten Jasper was there.

"Can't Carlisle do something; I mean he is a _doctor_" I said stressing in the _doctor_ part.

"Bella, Carlisle's tried everything, he can't do anything" Jasper exclaimed

"Alright, I'm going to believe you because you've seen the future. But if this ends badly I'm blaming you"

She didn't reply. In the background I heard Jacob say to Rosalie.

"Talk to the hand cause the face don't wanna hear it" he said with a lot of sarcasm

Rosalie replied "Whatever"


	2. What's Up With Them

Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

Bella was walking toward me, with Alice on her right and Jasper on her left. I suddenly felt hot, no hotter than usual.

"Jake, we need to talk to you" Bella said she was sweating tanks

"Sure Sure" I said awkwardly

I followed the three of them to the living room.

"What's up" I asked

"You need to be turned into a vampire" Jasper said normally, I was surprised he was from Texas

Suddenly I was shocked. Scared. I didn't wanna be a blood sucker.

"WHAT? What are you talking about? I don't wanna be one of these reeking, whiffy, putrid, rancid, smelly people!"

"There's no choice. Nessie won't be able to save herself. We need to know if you have any special abilities" Bella said a little angry. Yo dude calm her down

"How do you know?"

"Alice had a-"

"I thought the psychic couldn't see us"

"It wasn't about you it was about Nessie"

"So how we gunna do this" I said with pushed enthusiasm. I realized they knew I wasn't happy about this. I knew that everyone knew I would do anything for Nessie. I put as much enthusiasm as possible but I tried not to over do it.

"Well one of us is going to bite you. The most controlled" Alice said speaking for the first time. A little frightened and straight forward.

"Well Carlisle's not here." Bella said. Too bad Doctor Fang wasn't here. Ha

"Jasper"

"Uh…I don't think that's a good Idea"

"C'mon it's ok"

"No, How about Rose" He stuttered and paused of course he wasn't used to biting people.


	3. Who's Gonna Bite

Chapter 3

"Fine" Alice grumbled "Let's go see what she has to say"

We all followed behind Alice. Bella, Jasper, and then me.

"Rose we need you to _bite_ Jacob" Alice said completely cool and emphasizing on_ bite_ making sure she wouldn't kill me even though she would love that.

"Why" she said in a confused yet prefect voice. I don't get why they had to be perfect. She also seemed a little happy I knew she wanted me to have eternal damnination.

After Alice explained everything to Rosalie. Which took about 10 minutes? She agreed. I was shocked _I_ wasn't ready. Was there a certain procedure or steps to biting a wolf?

I had the funniest mental picture. I thought of a book the had said "Steps to biting a Human; For Vamps" in bold. Hah. Funny.

"So how we suppose to do this thing" I said

"Umm…I'm…not so…sure" Alice said entirely confused?


End file.
